


Our brother, our keeper

by Miishae



Series: Protective!Tommy [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute moments, modern day AU, no shipping ew, one shots, protective!tommyinnit, sbi, sleepybois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Sometimes Tommy doesn’t need to be taken care of. Sometimes, he wants to offer that care.And sometimes, his dad and brothers need to be taken care of too.--Modern day au, based around the characters, not the real people.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Protective!Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	1. Wilbur

He supposes he’s felt worse than this before. Though in this moment, he feels utterly _lousy._ With an aching migraine and no medicine to counter it, he’s stuck on the couch, with the lights off. He can’t do much more than remain slumped against it, pressing his fingers to his forehead as he attempts to give himself a massage. It’s not helping much. 

He cracks an eye open and rolls his head to the side when he hears footsteps on the floor outside the room. Eye sliding closed again, he turns his head away, feeling a nausea build up far too rapidly for him to be comfortable.

“I have a headache, Tommy. Please don’t bother me right now.”

“Okay.” Tommy’s voice is quieter than normal, and Wilbur is grateful when there’s no more conversation after that. He doesn’t want to open his eyes again to check for Tommy’s continued presence, so he hopes the child has gone somewhere else, preferably his own room. 

Wilbur lets himself sink into a pain filled stupor. He doesn’t know if he’s fallen asleep or if he’s just numb to everything, but when he comes back to reality, his head aches just as much as before. Except, this time, he’s not alone. He can feel Tommy’s hands on his face, clearly trying to feel for a fever. Weakly, he swats Tommy’s hands away, feeling his stomach churn. 

“Tommy, what did I say?” He snaps through clenched teeth. “I’m-” 

“Sorry, Dad asked me to check on you. I went to the shop and bought you some pain relief, I thought you might want it.”

That catches Wilbur’s attention. He would have expected Phil or Techno to go, not _Tommy._ He stops trying to fight the child as he forces his eyes open, blurred vision barely focused on his youngest brother. Tommy’s blue eyes are the only things he can clearly see, and they’re filled with a soft concern that Tommy doesn’t show very much. Wilbur lets out a soft sigh as he decides to let Tommy work. It’s not like Tommy’s actually doing anything to hurt him. In fact, Tommy’s actually helping.

Wilbur can’t help but lean into the gentle touches that Tommy is offering. From gently fingers curling in his hair, to the thermometer entering his mouth, followed by a couple of pills being handed over to him with a glass of cool water. Wilbur obeys every silent action without complaint. It’s relaxing, and it’s all working to ease the nausea and head-splitting agony that had threatened to overwhelm him just moments before.

He barely notices when Tommy throws a blanket over him, before tucking a pillow under his head. He hums quietly as he allows himself to finally relax, drifting off to sleep. 

“Feel better, Wilby,” Tommy whispers gently. “Sleep well.”

He does.


	2. Techno

He hates having a flat tire. He hates having a flat tire only a block away from home. Techno smacks the hood of his car out of frustration, too riled up to remember how to actually change the tire. He’s fighting back an anxiety attack, knowing this can all easily be dealt with, he just needs to call Phil.

It takes Techno far too long to work up the courage; this is _humiliating_. He’s not that far from home, he could easily walk. He could easily change the tire himself, but then he’d have to admit that he must’ve run over something that flattened everything. It’s too big of a deal in his head, and it shouldn’t be. 

He dials Phil’s number.

It’s not Phil who answers.

“Tommy, where’s Phil?”

“He’s streaming right now. How can I help?”

“Nevermind, I’ll call back later.” He hovers his finger over the ‘end call’ button.

“Techno wait.” Tommy’s voice is low, _soothing._ Techno doesn’t hear this from Tommy very much, but he’s latching onto it anyway. “Techno, are you in trouble? Is it something I can help with?”

He opens his mouth to say no. His pride wants him to say no. Even more embarrassing than being in this situation in the first place is the thought of his sixteen year old brother riding his bike out to help him. He swallows his pride and nods, before remembering Tommy can’t see him. “Can you meet me? I’m a block away, don’t tell Phil.”

Tommy’s there within two minutes. The way he’s panting indicates he must’ve jogged the whole way, but Techno doesn’t comment. “Tommy, I’m having a panic attack and my tire-” He waves helplessly at his car, while Tommy’s gaze follows where he’s gesturing to.

“Oh, I get it. Don’t worry.” Tommy offers one of his bright smiles before moving closer to the car. Techno stands there, watching as his tall, lanky brother, maneuvers around the car with ease. Using the tools provided in the trunk to change the tire. He’s never seen Tommy work like this before. He had no idea Tommy could even change a tire! But it’s not long before Tommy’s done, and he’s putting the tools away. 

“I didn’t...Tommy you-” Techno has no idea how to express his gratitude. This had been way less embarrassing than he expected.

“It’s okay Big Man,” Tommy says reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it. Stream with me later, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Techno nods, breathing out slowly. “Hop in, I’ll take you home.” He moves back behind the wheel and beams at his youngest brother. Who’d have thought Tommy would help him? 

He’s glad it was Tommy.


	3. Phil

There are too many bills to sort through. Phil’s glad for the money he makes on twitch, he has plenty to cushion himself, but sometimes paying all the bills takes a large dent in his savings, and having to build it all back up for the next month takes a toll. 

Most of the bills he has, he can pay online. Sometimes, he gets them in paper form, mostly as receipts instead of collection notices. Phil’s tempted to throw the pile of mail in the garbage and spend his money on the most expensive restaurant instead.

He’s already stressed as is. Not for any particular reason, but having to put on a show for several hours a few times a week does take its toll. He misses the time when he could just be himself, and not have to manage not only his stream chat but several other streamers’ chats as well. Being a mod for so many people isn’t easy work, and yet people keep asking for him.

He throws the mail on the counter as he sorts through it, putting some envelopes in the ‘already paid’ pile, and some in the ‘need to pay’ pile. That leaves one envelope that has him blinking. With a confused sensation swirling in his gut, Phil opens the envelope and pulls out the paper inside. 

It’s the energy bill, and one that Phil had been most worried about paying. The energy had spiked the past couple of months, due to all four of them being streamers and needing to stream at the same time. It’d sucked up a lot of power, resulting in the bills being a higher price than normal. 

This month, apparently, the bill’s already been paid. 

Phil doesn’t remember paying it.

He turns to head up to Wilbur’s room, ready to question him about the bill. If it isn’t Wilbur, he’ll question Techno next.

“Hey Dad!” 

Tommy pokes his head out of his room, still wearing his headphones. “I should let you know, the other two went out for ice cream. We’re going to stream in a bit, do you want-”

“Do you know anything about this, Tommy?” Phil asks. “Did one of them pay this?”

“Oh, that was me.”

_“Tommy!”_

“Sorry. I just wanted to help out. I remember how upset you were last month and I wanted to surprise you.”

“You’re sixteen, child. You shouldn’t be paying my bills.” Phil relaxes though, wondering if he should pay Tommy back. The teenager should _not_ have to worry about finances yet, it’s not right.

“Don’t worry about it Dad, it was a one time thing to help out. Use the spare cash to buy yourself something fun, yeah?”

“Thanks, Tommy.” Phil returns the bright smile, even as Tommy shuts himself away in his room again. A few moments later, he can hear loud, boisterous laughter as Tommy gets on discord with his friends. 

He heads back downstairs to add this to the ‘already paid’ pile. He’ll definitely have to treat his youngest son later.


End file.
